After Lightning Comes Fire
by Daizels
Summary: My first FF it's a Liper/Peo story hope you enjoy it :D Daizels
1. Chapter 1: Dying

-PIPER  
Piper refused to leave her bunk. It's been nearly three weeks since they've gotten back from Greece and Jason died. She's only been out for the bathroom and for Jason's burial, a big silver shroud with lightning designs going up in flames along with her heart, Leo was the only one still she trusted, he spoke a last blessing that day since he was Jason's best friend and Piper couldn't bring herself to speak, she had cried on Leo's shoulder throughout the whole ceremony, poor Leo. She couldn't live without Jason by her side. She spent the next few weeks locked inside her bunk curtains pulled over,other than that only once had she gone out. (Someone would always bring her food.) That particular day she remembered the clearest, she was thinking of Jason's death. She and Jason were fighting side by side, they were dealing with the last of Gaia's minions when it happened, a dracanae had knocked an arrow and was aiming at Piper, she let the arrow fly, Jason stepped in it's way Piper looked in horror as the point of an arrow sprouted through Jason's chest. He fell forward, Piper caught him she sat on the ground Jason over her lap and in her arms. Leo rushed over, 'No. No, no Jason!'  
'Leo,I trust you more than anyone, you are the best friend I could ever have, take care of Piper. Promise me.' Jason said grabbing at Leo's shirt. Each word was forced.  
'I-I promise Jason-'  
'Jason no. Your not leaving me.' Piper said tears streaming down her face.  
'Pipes- I will always love you.' Jason smiled at her, his eyes blotched with tears. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth.  
'I'll always love you too.' Piper said, she leaned down and kissed him one last time.  
'No! Ambrosia! Nectar! We've got to save him!' Leo said thrusting his hands into his toolbelt.  
'No - Leo. P-poisoned tip. Nothing- Nothing to do. I'll m-miss you buddy. Don't forget Pipes.' Jason said looking at the arrow point that stuck through his chest.  
'The mighty Jason Grace, meets his end by a poisoned arrow. Almost like the great Achilles himself.' Piper said through tears.  
'It- was bound to happen. Maybe someday. We. We'll see each other again in the after - life.' Jason said, a short sentence that took a long time.  
'Until then.' Piper and Leo both said  
After that his smile remained on his face, as a reminder of this last promise. His eyes, those beautiful blue eyes Piper had always loved stared at her. Stared at her without seeing.  
'It doesn't help you know, shutting yourself out.' Said Leo, who was sitting on her bed his arms casually crossed behind his head.  
'Leo! How'd you get in?' Piper asked startled.  
'The front door.' Piper looked at the open door and the curtains around her bed she forgot to close.  
'No! Go away!' she said scrambling under her sheets.  
'Nice try Pipes, but I'm going no where.'  
'Why Leo? Why are you here?'  
'It's not healthy for you to stay here all alone with no one to talk to.'  
'Why do you care?'  
'Cause your my friend he was my friend too besides Jason made me promise to take care of you. And I don't intend on breaking that promise.'  
'I don't care Leo!'  
'Please Pipes, you two were my best friends, I can't stand losing you like this. What would grandpa Tom say? His only granddaughter, wasting her strong lungs on crying. What would your dad say? His only daughter giving up! What would your mother say? Finally a child to be proud of, a child that earned her respect back, and she forgets herself. What would Jason say? The girl he died for, unable to continue her life because he's not there to hold her hand. And what do I say? I've lost .any friends and family, including my mom and my best friend, now you. Piper. My last hope, decides to just simply give up.' Leo said, his words made sense, but she wasn't ready to accept them,even though she wanted to.  
'No Leo. Grandpa Tom is dead. Dad is far from here. Mom lives in her own damned dream world. Jason is dead. And you, you're just Leo.' She said sitting up. She immediately regretted saying that, Leo was so much more than just Leo, but the damage had been done.  
'Well then. Just Leo is gonna sit here until you change your mind, cause like it or not, I'm your friend Pipes, I care more than you realise.'  
Piper leaned forward and hugged Leo which seemed to surprise him. She needed a friend though she didn't say it, the guy's head was big enough as it was.  
Leo chuckled, 'Yeah i knew i could puncture that thick head of yours, now, come on Beauty Queen. Lets go outside.' Leo grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.  
'Wait Leo I look horrible.' Piper protested.  
'Fine. 5 minutes.' Leo said flashing that impish grin of his.  
Piper sped of towards the bathroom, she brushed her hair and her teeth and changed her clothes. When she finished Leo was sitting on her bed fiddling with something in his hands.  
'Hey! Took ya long enough!' he said.  
Piper sat down next to him. 'Leo, do I really have to go outside?'  
'Yes! Give me your necklace.' Leo said gesturing to her bead necklace, there was only one bead on it, a purple and orange one to remember the clash and peace of the two camps, she took it off and handed it to him. He took it and turned his back to her.'Close your eyes.'  
She obeyed, she could feel Leo fastening the necklace around her neck.  
'Ok, open.'  
She opened her eyes and looked down. There was a small dove-shaped pendant on her necklace.  
'Wow, Leo did you make this?'  
'Yeah.' Leo said.  
'Thanks Leo!' Piper said and hugged him again.  
'Ack, Pipes, please you're crushing me! Come on lets go!'  
'Oh, sorry.' Piper said hurriedly letting go of Leo.  
Leo walked to the cabin's door and gestured for Piper to follow him, reluctantly Piper stepped out she was temporarily blinded by sunlight.  
'I'm melting! I'm melting!' she said covering her eyes with her hands.  
'Come wicked witch of the west, let us go find the wizard, before a certain tin boy gets whacked!' Leo said pulling her along. Piper had forgotten camp half-blood's beauty. The cabins were all shining in the sunlight, campers were running around for the morning activities, the scent of strawberries made her feel a bit better, Leo was talking about some sort of machine he had built, though Piper wasn't listening really. They came to the big house standing there in it's three storey glory. Waiting for them- no doubt, was the centaur Chiron.  
'Leo! I see you have succeeded! Hello Piper.'  
'Hey , Chiron.' Piper said glaring at Leo.  
Leo grinned at Piper.  
'Well Leo, I think you should go show Piper your two newest inventions.' Said Chiron brushing his beard .  
Leo snapped his fingers.' Yes! C'mon Pipes you'll love it.' He said grabbing her arm, showing her to the bunker 9.  
When they got to the door Leo blindfolded her. He leaded her through the door, all around her she heard squeaking and clicking, whirring and grinding, the air smelled like grease and petrol.  
'Leo! Where are we going?' Piper asked trying to take the blindfold off, but he slapped her hand.  
'No peeking! Stop.' he scuttled off somewhere and she heard more clanking and some groaning. And he walked back.  
'OK take it off... TADA!' Leo said then when the blindfold left her face he beckoned to two contraptions on the giant platform on the ground, the larger of the two looked like a bubble with bronze seats. The other well it was this big round disk with four foot shaped holes.  
'Wow, Leo, what are they?' Piper asked putting her hand against the bubble.  
' Well you'd better find out then.' Leo said twisting a knob on a tiny remote controller he took from his toolbelt. The bubble, probably made from some sort of plastic, slid under the seats, Leo jumped into one of the seats and patted the other one, gesturing for her to take a seat. Before she sat down, she eyed it suspiciously.  
'Aw, c'mon Beauty Queen! Don't you trust me?' Leo said looking sheepishly at her.  
Reluctantly she sat down. It was very comfortable.  
'That's the spirit!' Leo said taking out the remote control again, he pressed a number of buttons in sequence. The bubble was around them again.  
'Welcome supreme commander Leo. Enjoy your flight.' Said a computerized male voice, Leo said his own name on the recording, he blushed and said. 'Yeah um thanks Chester. Engage manual pilot please?'  
'Manual pilot engaged sir.' said Chester .  
'Ok let me get this straight supreme commander Leo, we're flying?'  
'Yup!' and Leo pulled a big bronze disc from under his seat, on it was a joy-stick and numerous buttons.'Hold on tight!'  
Leo pressed a big red button and suddenly they were shot upwards.  
'Chester activate skylight.'  
Then a piece of the roof slid away, showing off the clear blue sky above, Piper felt a pull behind her navel and they took off into the sky. The view was amazing, the feeling was amazing, her seat could turn 360', she could see everything.  
'Leo! How on earth did you make this! It's like magic!'  
'Pfft. Muggle.' Leo said, looking very pleased with himself.  
They flew through Camp Half-Blood, campers staring up at them in awe.  
'Leo, so the muggles- er mortals can't see us?'  
'Celestial bronze, so the mist conceals us, and if that doesn't work, they'll probably think we're some sort of freaky bird.'  
'Ok, so it's name is Chester?'  
'No, that's just the programme that runs it, I call it Jason I. I built it in his honour since he loved to fly, and he always saved our lives by flying to our rescue.'  
Piper was quiet for a while.  
'You, don't like it?' Leo asked suddenly crestfallen.'Is it too soon?'  
'Oh, no Leo. I love it! It's a great way to remember him by.'  
'Thanks. Well let's go check on my other invention.'


	2. Chapter 2: It Must Have Been Love

LEO  
As they sped back to bunker nine Leo started doubting his next invention. He was almost completely sure he'd lost Piper when he'd told her the thing's name. He just hoped this one did more good than bad. They got out of the Jason I. He led Piper to the bronze disc on the floor he had made four foot shaped holes so he could go too. He stepped on first Piper looked a little scared but she followed.  
'Give me your hand and close your eyes.' he told her.  
She obeyed ,her hand was cold. It wasn't necessary, but it was easy to get lonely where they were going.  
Leo concentrated hard, Tristan McLean, Los Angeles.  
There was a loud bang and Leo could feel himself dissolving.  
'Leo, what-'  
'Hold on tight, you won't be able to see or hear me,but you'll know I'm there!'  
'Where?'  
And he couldn't see her panicked face anymore he was standing in a neat office, Tristan McLean was working on his laptop, Leo felt as if he was alone there, but the nervous squeeze Leo felt on his right hand made him sure Piper was there. Tristan would only be able to see and speak to Piper since Leo hadn't completely figured this machine out.  
'Pipes!' Yelped Tristan, noticing Piper for the first time, Leo couldn't hear her reply,but Tristan said' I was so worried about you, Leo too. He visited every night to tell me of your progress, when... When he told me you had tried to- to drown yourself. He burst out in tears. I thought you'd never be well again, but he came up with a plan to help you. I had to tell him everything I know about you to help him, but I take it it worked.'  
Tristan said, his eyes tearing up. Leo's heart felt very heavy, he didn't want Piper to hear that he'd been crying,but he couldn't help himself, he remembered that night vividly, it had left a mental scar on his brain.  
They had arrived home from Greece that day, it had also been Jason's burial at Camp Jupiter, he had said a final word at the burial,since no one else seemed to be able, Leo had suffered enough to stay strong for the sake of the others. Piper on the other hand was a total wreck, she cried on his shoulder through the whole ceremony. He had tried to make her feel better,but nothing worked. She had really, truly loved Jason. So he just took her hand, something stable and real to hold onto in that tragic moment of grief.  
When they got back to camp Half-Blood Leo didn't trust Piper with herself, so he borrowed Annabeth's invisibility cap, which was working again. He checked on her from time to time through the day, she had pulled the curtains around her bed and wouldn't speak to anyone.  
That night Leo kept waking up from nightmares, so he decided a bit of fresh air by the beach would do him good, he took the invisibility cap for incase the harpies were around. He sneaked down to the beach, careful not to make a sound. He walked a bit ,but decided to sit down. He was absently building a sandcastle when he heard someone coming , he sat quietly careful not to breathe to hard, but his heart was hammering against his ribs, in the moonlight he saw the figure of a girl as she came closer he could hear muffled sniffs, the girl walked onto the boardwalk, she stood at the very edge, this girl seemed very familiar, her hair and her pj's. He waited for something to happen, then she took off her clothes except for her underwear and jumped. Leo ran to the edge of the boardwalk, he waited for her to come up, she didn't. One minute passed. Two minutes. She couldn't possibly breathe. He had to help her, he stripped off his pj's (since he didn't want to go back in wet clothes) so he was standing there in his underwear and the invisibility cap. He fixed the cap's strap around his wrist and dived. At first he couldn't see anything, he only felt the cold water, then he saw two glowing green girls drifting around a murky object which he identified as the girl as quickly as he could he swam towards them, he grabbed the girl by her waist and swam upwards with her, their heads broke the surface and Leo could see her face. It was Piper.  
'No. No. No!' and he pulled both of them out to the beach, he set his ear against her chest. She wasn't breathing. He preformed mouth-to-mouth resesitation, never ever had he even dreamed about kissing Piper, but here he was his lips to her mouth forcing air into her lungs, then pressing her chest expelling the water from her lungs, he repeated this until he gave up hope, he'd lost her. When suddenly she gasped for air it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Her eyes fluttered open, he was so happy, so relieved that he kissed her for real. Two seconds passed. Three. Four. Five. Then he shot up he had just realised what he was doing and to put the cherry on the cake he was standing there almost completely naked, wearing only his underwear and so was she, if she realised it was him, he'd have a big problem. So without thinking about it anymore, he slapped the cap on his head and felt himself vanish. He watched Piper stare at the place where he'd disappeared. Then she closed her eyes and she was sleeping. After Leo got dressed, he just put her clothes on top of her and he carried her back to her cabin, fortunately she wasn't very heavy. After he had put her in her bed. He ran to bunker 9 to tell her father. When he shook himself back to reality Tristan was saying his goodbyes,'And say thanks to Leo. Stay close to that kid Pipes, he really has earned my respect and trust. I love you. Bye.' and then he was back in bunker 9 awkwardly holding hands with Piper.  
'So it was you all along, you who saved me from drowning, you who took me back to my cabin.' She asked, though she didn't let go of his hand which made him hopeful.  
'Yes, nice Power Ranger jammies by the way.'  
'What happened, that night.' She asked looking at her feet. Completely ignoring the pajama joke.  
So he told her everything including the last kiss and the awkward moment when he had pulled away because he thought she'd hate him if she'd found out.  
There was a long silence, Leo knew he'd lost her for good.  
'Listen. I'm sorry, I couldn't just let you drown and -' his words were cut short because Piper had thrown her arms around his neck and was now kissing him and he couldn't believe what was happening. He felt a fire inside him, not the usual kind. This was much stronger, spreading to his fingers and toes filling him with the warmth of happy memories and something new that must have been love.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

PIPER  
It was him. It was Leo all along. The mysterious boy in underwear that had saved her. It happened like this:  
She was rolling around in her bed, unable to face the nightmares that awaited in her coming dreams, she thought she'd never be able to live without Jason, there'd always be an empty space where Jason had been, her life would never be the same again. He'd said he'd wait for her in the underworld, so why not go now? Then they could be together forever. Then she made up her mind. She sneaked out of her cabin, walking very slowly, mentally saying goodbye to everyone she knew. It was hardest to say goodbye to her dad. She pulled herself together as she came close to the beach she put her hand over her nose and mouth so her sobbing wasn't so loud. She did a quick sweep over the beach to see if anyone had been following her or was waiting there. All she saw was the boardwalk, some dunes and a magnificent sand castle, probably made by some campers earlier. She dug up the last scraps of courage she had and headed for the boardwalk, she stripped of her pj's, in hope that they would know what had happened to her in the morning, she was sure Leo would recognise them. She took a last look at the camp behind her and then dived. She paddled to the bottom where two nereids were braiding their long green hair. She took one of the girl's hands and put it around her wrist, the girl understood what was happening because she didn't let go. Piper looked up one last time, someone was standing on the boardwalk above, maybe she was hallucinating, but she blew out her last breath of air and closed her eyes. It felt so far away, but it felt like she was being dragged up, something warm was against her, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes 'no, no-' and then she felt nothing, heard nothing, a white light was in front of her, she was moving towards it, then she felt herself being pulled backwards. Air filled her lungs and she opened her eyes, above her was a grinning boy. He must have been the one who had saved her life, before she could say anything he bent down and kissed her, she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy. When he pulled away he looked shocked, and a bit scared, it looked like he was in his underwear too. She was almost able to see who it was when he disappeared. She was now certain she would never try something like that again, for now it might be better if she just went to sleep.  
And now she knew the name of that precise boy. The same one that made her come out of her solitude and made sure her dad knew everything that had happened, and now he had given her a chance to speak to her dad, it was like she was really there, and it was like she was alone. She would have gone mad if she really had been, but Leo had held on to her and it had given her courage. At that moment, Leo Valdez was her favourite person in the whole world. He had told her what had happened from his point of view. He had thought she was mad at him, but in truth she loved him for what he had done, the time and effort he had put into her stupidity. He stood there trying to explain looking as if he wished the ground would swallow him. She couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time she paid attention to it, his hands were on her back and he was kissing back, how she was ever blind enough to look past the amazing person Leo was she had no idea. Jason had known Leo would be good to her, and for that blissful moment she forgot her problems, her sadness and Jason. Her only worry now was that Leo might accidentally catch fire in his excitement, she could feel him getting warmer. So she pulled away from him, for once fully taking in the sight in front of her, his dark curly hair, mischievous smile and dark eyes which was now shining. He wasn't as scrawny as he was when they first met , his time on the Argo II and their little field trip through Rome and Greece had done him good.  
'Where'd that one come from?' Leo asked.  
'No idea.' Piper lied.  
'Oh- sorry.' Leo said then stepped back.  
'Hey! I thought we were having a moment there!' she protested.  
'I guess.' he blushed up to the roots of his hair.  
'Oh. I see, well I'd better go then.' she said then turned around and started walking to the door.  
'No! Wait.' Leo said and grabbed her shoulder from behind, very gently. She smiled at her cleverness then turned to face him.  
'I never said I didn't like it.' he said. And her heart did a mini cartwheel.  
'Come back here tonight after the campfire sing along.'  
'What are we going to do?'  
'Oh leave that to me.' he said then winked.  
'All right then, see you later then.'  
'See ya!' he said then sped of to his left. Piper was now in such a good mood she felt like going to visit Annabeth and most importantly she couldn't wait to see what Leo had planned.


	4. Chapter 4: Yes, I will

Author's notes:

OK so when I originally wrote this FF this was the part when Leo took her to _ and he _, but I lost that chapter so I had to improvise a bit. Please R&R thanks **

Piper

Dear Diary,

I'm so exited Leo's planning a surprise for me! I can't wait.

I think I really like him.

love Piper.

"Piper! Stop day dreaming and get out here, Chiron expects us at the archery range in _five_ minutes!" Piper heard Mitchell shout from outside the cabin, Piper stashed her diary under her pillow and ran out to meet Mitchell.

" 'Bout time! What took you so long?" he asked as they jogged to the archery range.

"I wrote in my diary." Piper admitted. Mitchell smirked, he had given Piper the diary, but she revused to write anything in it.

"Oh, shut up." Piper said as they arrived at the range.

It was a dull lesson, Piper shot a few bull's eyes (she had gotten really good at archery) and once "accedentally" shot an arrow so it made a tear in Drew's dress. Drew was livid. Piper couldn't care less. After archery they had pegasus riding lessons, then a volleyball match and then they would head to the sword areana (since Piper had been in charge she had made everyone do everyting 'till everyone had something they were good at or a way to defend themselves, who knew so many of her siblings were good with the sword?) And after that they had lunch, then Piper would have an hour before Leo would surprise her. (Leo had asked they meet earlier)

14:30. "Leo, where on Olympus are you!" Piper said to herself.

"Behind you." Said Leo and hugged her from behind.

"Valdez! Where were you?" Piper asked a smile spreading acroos her face as she turned around to face Leo, unfortunatly he had also gotten taller so he was at least a head taller than her. "Sorry I was helping little Harley finish one of his projects." Piper knew how fond Leo was of little Harley, and she won't even start on how protective he is of his family, he's a very admiral person.

"Shall we go then?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, got your bathes on? Towel? Sunscreen?-" (he had told her to bring it)

"Yes mother!"Leo laughed.

Leo had left the Jason I behind her cabin, he helped her in like a real gentleman and they were off.

15 minutes later they landed on a beautiful white beach, a tropical forest covered mot of the island. Leo took her hand and led her into the forest, he wisely chose the bramble free path, in the distance she could hear the thundering of water on water as a waterfall peacefully flowed. They walked past the last trees separating them from the beautiful waterfall and it's magnificient pool. Piper took off her shirt and her shorts to reveal a neon yellow two piece, she was hoping to impress him, but when she turned around he had also taken off his shirt. Damn she almost fell into the pool at the sight in front of her eyes. Jason would have wished he looked like Leo, his muscular arms were crossed over his tanned chest, but it fortunatly couldn't conceal his six pack.

"Whats wrong beauty queen?" Leo asked her smirikg at her surprised face. Piper quickly shook herself out of her surprise, but she kept telling herself _but still... wow. _Leo's smirk turned into an amused smile his dark curls framed his face, his brown yes twinkling with humour. He walked towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She hugged him back smiling to herself, oh how she loved this guy. Next thing she knew he had lifted her up wedding style, his one arm behind her back the other under her knees. "Leo?" then it hit her. "No. Leo no. Leonard Valdez. Don't you dare. Leooooooooooooo!" he jumped with her into the pool. When she surfaced, she noticed Leo was still holding on to her. She splashed water into his face. He let out a good hearty chuckle, then she just couldn't help herself she had to kiss him, but he was faster, she could feel his warm lips toutching hers. She wanted this moment to last forever, sadly he pulled away. She sighed, he laughed then dissapeared under the water.

"Leo! Come out please!Don't leave me here all alone!" She whined. She felt hands on her hips and could feel his warm breath in her ear,"I'll never leave you." She shivered feeling a little startled by him, but mostly buzzing because of his words. She turned around and he had dissappeared under the water again, _two can play at this game _she decided. She swam to the edge of the natural pool, the thundering of the waterfall concealing the thud of her footsteps. She hid behind the nearest tree and watched the pool and the waterfall from there, she saw Leo surface looking confused spinning around quickly "Piper?" he asked, Piper was biting her lip hating the scared look on his face, but kept her hiding place. Leo got out and walked over to the watefall he kept his distance, but seemed to see something he climbed over a few rocks quikly, gods her knees were going to give way he was realy realy realy hot. He stepped through the side of the waterfall and vanished from view. Piper got worried and hurried over to where Leo had stood moments ago. She stood at the base of where the rocks started to where she could make out a small cave behind the waterfall. _No use calling him _she thought. The Waterfall would be very loud in that cave. "Only one thing to do then." She said to herself softly and jumped onto the first rock, almost slipped, but steadied herself. "Ok Piper, don't worry you'll do fine." She asured herself and took another leap. She landed securely. "One more to go." She said and jumped to the third and last rock, unfortunatly she stepped on a particularly wet part and her foot slipped and she fell forward. She was about to faceplant hard against the solid rock when a pair of strong arms caught her. She found herself wrapped tight in Leo's arms. "Shit Beauty Queen! Don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack!" Leo said hugging her tighter.

"Egh-Leo! Can't- Breeeaaaaaathe!" she choked and he losened his grip on her. "Sorry I was just really terrified." he said.

"Remind me again who almost hugged Gaia with her face?" she asked.

"Sorry." He said stepping away from her blushing to the roots of his dark curls and pulling a hand through them.

Later that day she and Leo where sitting on the beach again laughing, talking, holding hands, building sandcastles and the occasional kiss when Leo had an idea.

"Hey Pipes?" He asked finishing his castle's sixth floor.

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about exploring the island a little?"

"That would be very ampic." She replied smiling at the look of confusion on his face."

"Ampic?"

"Yes, awesome. and epic."

"Ah hahaha! Gotta love Piper." he said and then said something else too, but she didn't notice. Her mind was stuck on his last words, did he say _love _?

"Piper?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I didn't catch that last part."

"I said, "Lets go silly!"

"Well then. What'cha waiting for slow poke? Race you to the beginning of the beach."

"You're on, but before you go."He said and pulled her closer to him."I know it's kinda early,but will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper was a bit shocked, but didn't hesitate.

"Yes, yes I will." Ad soon as she said it, she was overcome with the thought and he smiled and kissed her.


End file.
